


Unwelcome Visitors

by barnesdeservedbetter (steveharringtonofficial)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/barnesdeservedbetter
Summary: REQUEST: reader and seb r dating for a few months and its finally the day where he’s gonna meet her parents so he slept at her apartment(and its one of those who has just one room u know?) and after a night of sex they wake up (both naked) by someone knocking the door n they think its probably one of their bestfriends. she grab his white shirt (almost transparent) that was on the floor and put on herself while he says smth like “honey, we’re at your place!! you don’t have to stole my shirt here. what am i supposed to wear now?” and she just “i already told you, you look so much better with no shirt.” and then the person knocks at the door again and they “WAIT, DAMMIT” and she puts some panties on while he puts on his boxers. she (or he) finally goes and answers the door, which reveals her very shocked parents looking at both of them… the end is up to you!





	Unwelcome Visitors

His hand lay on your stomach, warmth contrasting with the cool air of your bedroom. The curtains were open; you must have forgotten to shut them in the midst of your antics. You peered around the room, clothes flung all around the room, a lamp fallen on the floor. Your bedroom door was wide open, a draught coming in through the open space. You turned to look at the beauty that was Bucky, his hair tousled, falling over his face. The golden rays of sunlight lit him up exquisitely.

The noise of loud knocking on your door made you jump, however, causing Bucky to groan and turn on his side to look at you. “What was that?” he asked you, rubbing his eyes.

“Someone’s at the door.” You sat up on the bed, frantically looking around for something to put on as the knocking continued. “It might be Steve, didn’t he mention he was going to come over at some point?”

“I think so,” he grumbled, sitting up on the bed and stretching. His muscled tensed in a way that reminded you of your late night bustle. You shook yourself out of it.

You grabbed a shirt off of the floor, the one that Bucky wore to dinner last night. He’d had it rolled up at the sleeves, tucked in at the bottom. It didn’t stay on him long, however, the second you got home it was almost torn off. You quickly pulled the half buttoned-up shirt over your head, not even bothering with a bra. Whoever was at the door would just have to put up with it.

“[Y/N], don’t you have your own clothes to wear at your house? What am I going to wear?” He stood up, completely naked, and it took all your strength not to look at him in the midst of fiddling with the rest of the shirt buttons.

“You look better without a shirt, Buck. I’ve told you this a million times!” He huffed at your answer walking over toward you in a confident stride. He leant down and kissed you gently, pulling you awfully close to him.

“Bucky, not now!” You almost hissed at him. His warmth lingered on your skin as he pulled away, smirking to himself.

The knocking persisted. “Just a minute!” you shouted at the door, looking around frantically for some panties while throwing Bucky’s boxers over to him, hitting him square in the face. He pulled them up himself. You found yours thrown somewhere behind the sofa, along with other items of clothing.

He leant at the doorway of your bedroom, arms crossed, showing off his muscles, while you struggled to get your underwear on. You almost tripped up on the way to the door, knocking your hip off of the dining table. You tried your hardest not to yell out in pain, however, you heard Bucky laugh from where he was and shot him a look that could kill. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at you.

You finally found yourself ready to open the door after who knows how long of you struggling to look decent. “I told you not to come early again, Steve, no one gets up at– Mom? Dad?!” You stood there in the doorway, shocked, just as they were while you heard the clatter of Bucky trying to stumble back into your bedroom. “What are you doing here?”

“Did you forget we were coming over today? Did we interrupt… something?” Your dad glanced over in the direction of where Bucky was standing. You glanced back at your bedroom doorway to find Bucky gone from his position.

“No, no, I just slept in is all,” you knew they’d see through your lying, but you hoped they’d get the hint.

“Slept in wearing a man’s shirt. We’re not idiots, [Y/N], we’ll come back later. We can go out for dinner instead.” Your mother was always slightly more understanding.

You nodded your head, incapable of saying anything due to the embarrassment you had just faced.

They left back down the stairwell and you closed the door, turning your back to it and sitting down. You had your head in your hands. “That was the single worst experience of my entire life.”

Bucky came over to stand in front of you, holding out his hand for you to grab. “It wasn’t that bad. It looks worse on my part.”

You took his hand and he pulled you up before wrapping his arms around you in a warm embrace. “You’re never staying here again when my parents are supposed to be visiting.” You mumbled into his chest.

“I’d like to see you try to stop me from coming around.” He kissed the top of your head. “But hey, now we have a few more hours to kill.” Bucky pulled away from you and gave you a devious grin.

“Oh no, we can’t risk that again.” You placed a hand on his chest to distance him from you, but not entirely pushing him away.

Bucky looked up at the clock on your wall. “We have at least four hours, five maybe.” His hands had found their way down to your waist, begging to be acknowledged.

“Fine. But if we get caught again, it’s your fault.” Bucky accepted the terms and began kissing your neck tenderly before picking you up and carrying you back off to the bedroom.


End file.
